space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 47
Total Dr. Girlfriend Scenario! We picked up the action still lurking in the Cathedral of the Assumption, hoping that we had avoided attracting any undue attention. It proved not to be the case, as the person we had turned away earlier soon returned with a squad of NKVD Agents! With them banging on the door we had no recourse that wouldn't attract more trouble and had to let them in. As the guards trooped in and began nosing around we recognized the man with them as Bishop Boris, who had previously helped us track down Patriarch Alexi last time we were in Moscow. Of course soon enough the agents got suspicious, and we were forced to KO them all, tie them up and throw them on the now growing pile of gagged and bound forms upstairs. Unfortunately, the Bishop was alarmed by the swift violence that ensued, and bolted. Rocquette managed to chase him down though, and after she revealed who she was she was able to convince him to return to the Cathedral. The Bishop proved to be a beneficial ally, as he was able to calm down the Khramavoi and we were able to release them. The NKVD Agents we left tied up though, and tried to decide how best to head off the imminent trouble that would follow them failing to check in on the Radio. We woke one of them up and Mei used her terrible occult powers to pry the codes for the NKVD Radios from him, then she mystically disguised Eva's voice to sound like a man's. Eva got on the Coms and beguiled her ass off Dr. Girlfriend style, managing to defuse the situation. With about 25 minutes left in the 4 Hour Ritual Block we began to worry about how things were going at the other Cathedrals, but did not want to leave Lillyanna unattended, so we dispatched Bishop Borris & Lisolette to check on others, (Eva sending her creepy Spider Drone to keep an eye on things). While things looked OK with the American Hot Shots at the the Cathedral of the Archangel, when Borris and Lilly rounded the corner as they approached Cathedral of the Annunciation they saw an NKVD Assault Squad, (including a Staff Car), readying attack on the Soviets! We didn't know what had caused things to go so sideways for our Russian allies, but the situation looked bleak. Trying to diffuse things, Rocquette got on the Radio again and tried to persuade the NKVD Troopers that it had just been a drill and they should stand down, but, starting on a string of terrible rolls that would last the rest of the night, rolled a 2 on her Beguile, Bennied, rolled another 2, spent her last Benny, and rolled another 2 again. Clearly this fight was destined to go down! Roq fired up her Signal-Jammer and the Battle of Sobornaya Square was on. As the NKVD launched a Battering Ram attack on the doors of the Cathedral of the Annunciation, our squad launched our own assault. Wary of the Staff Car's Ultra-Broken Multi-Volley Bursting Bullshit, Roq & Eva bee-lined it over to it and grabbed a hold of it before the Drivers realized what was going on, then made a Strength Check of 124 to flip it on its side, and all the way over on to its back. Mei-Lin meanwhile Translocated over to the adjacent Taynitskaya Tower at the outer wall of the Kremlin, Narcolepsying the Snipers there and stealing their weapons. With Katya having apparently wandered off we all assumed that was probably working on her hair or something. Bishop Borris meanwhile fell back to the Cathedral of the Archangel, hopefully to alert the Hot-Shots of our predicament? Just then, the 2 NKVD Officers got on their radios to call for back up. Rocquette tried to re-tune her Signal-Jammer to bock them, but just failed on her Communications Check because they double teamed her, and Kat was nowhere to be seen to assist. Roq spent her new Last Benny to try again, but rolled even worse this time :( We are so Fucked! Boris, (the Bishop, not the Spider Drone), must've reached the Hot-Shots, (or they made their Perceptions and noticed all of the gunfire emanating from the courtyard), as soon they were raining down cover fire from the upper windows of the Cathedral. It was at this point that Eva fled from Burst, taking cover behind the Archangel Cathedral and leaving Rocquette alone in the square! Without any back up, she was unable to prevent the Drivers from cheaply righting the Car in way less actions than it took us to flip it over in the first place. Roq tried to use her Jump Field to teleport inside, but apparently the Car's PR was up even with the windows open, and she just bounced off :( Mei continued to battle the Snipers over by the wall, (who apparently now also have the super-bullshit Auto-Grievous Wound Rifles), and was able to to continue to Defend and Narcolepsied another one. Eva returned to the fray now that the burst was averted, and moved to Flurry on NKVD Commanders before they could overwhelm Russians. She back-stabbed one a couple of times, then moved away to draw the Free-Strike from him, which she of course reflected back at him, causing him to kill himself! As we reached the end of the night Rocquette opened up with a Burst from her Cold Laser, and things looked increasingly concerning with the Drivers back in their Car, our Russian allies pinned down in the doorway of the Cathedral, and more foes likely on the way. Will Katya's hair be awesome enough for us to prevail if she returns? Tune in next week! Rewards 1 Combat Roq 4 Random 1 BennyCategory:Soviet